


她的男朋友

by Softydream



Category: LUCAS/TAEYONG - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softydream/pseuds/Softydream
Kudos: 2





	她的男朋友

我们公司策划部有个同事小李，因为最近项目准备上线经常需要加班的缘故，每次都要到十一二点才能回家，她男朋友就常到楼下来接她。她男朋友长得还挺漂亮。  
我没别的意思，单纯就是感慨一下。毕竟在学校里做了挺长时间的平面模特儿，对于漂亮脸蛋总是会多留心，介绍给老板有好处费嘛，以至于毕业进公司上班了还是有这老毛病。这天又加班到十二点，下楼的时候看见小李的男朋友踮着脚用不知道从哪捡来的树枝够排气窗上的东西，我估计两个他叠起来都不见得能碰到排气窗，便走过去拍拍他肩膀，问他怎么了。他睁着两只大眼睛，对我说家门钥匙刚才甩到排气窗的缝隙里卡住了，不拿不行。  
这也太笨了，也太巧了！得甩多大劲才能刚好让钥匙那么小的东西卡住啊。我说我帮你问问大楼保洁员有没办法取下来，还有，小李半小时前就走了，你不知道？  
他“啊”的一声呆住了，嘟嘟囔囔:“10分钟前还有公交车的…”我给大楼物业打完电话，问他:你家在哪啊？顺路的话我开车送送你。他说不好吧。我说那行待会保洁员就来，我先走了。他立刻说:小猫街71号！  
他拉开车门钻进后排一秒钟寄上安全带，翘着脚准备关车门，我站在车外面打量他，好一会他的小脑袋才探到外面来，问:“你怎么啦…是不是有什么东西忘在公司里了…”地下停车场很空旷，我的声音四处回响，有点吓人:“我头一回给老板当司机，让我习惯习惯。”他楞楞，悻悻地解开安全带，灰溜溜地下车坐进副驾驶的位置。  
这小子在警惕性方面真跟小李是两个极端，我握着方向盘，听他紧张不安的呼吸声，觉得气氛很尴尬，随手打开了车载音响，“DJ——开大点声——别停下——”他妈的，我赶紧关了。不知道谁上次坐我车塞进来的劲歌金曲碟。前女友送的摇头娃娃还随着减速带的节奏疯狂自嗨，弹簧摇得哐哐响。  
“你也喜欢石头男孩？”他突然问。  
“呃…”其实我都不知道刚音响里唱歌的是谁，“不算吧！偶尔听听。”  
“哦…”他有点失望地低下头。  
小猫街其实离我家不远，开到立交桥附近拐个弯就到，结果我等红绿灯的时候光顾着听他挨小李的骂一踩油门转错了方向，不得不绕远路去小猫街。他挂断电话，脸色都给小李骂白了，我寻思着不应该啊，难道不是小李没事先通知他自己先走了不占理吗，怎么反倒骂起自己男朋友来了。“怎么回事？”我问他。他打开车窗，使劲吸了两口午夜的凉气，说：“我带错钥匙了，她差点请开锁公司来……”我一听更不明白了，“可能是最近加班压力大，故意找你茬呢。什么你的她的，不都能开门吗？”“我们……”他欲言又止，转移话题问：“是不是快到啦……”  
我说：“是，快到我家了。”  
他被定在副驾驶位上认真看了我两眼，拉开车门就往下跳。他妈的啥时候解的安全带，神不知鬼不觉的啊？“疯了啊你！快回来！我逗你玩的！”幸好速度也就二三十码，不然明天真不知道怎么去公司见小李。不管我怎么叫他都不肯回头，跑得比野猫还快，一溜烟消失在黑夜里了。我心里一阵无语，但怎么说都是我先吓唬他不对，抱着宽以待人的态度，我把车停好，拿着钥匙上楼，心里不气了身体还是很恼火，怎么对都对不准锁孔，我一脚踢在防盗门上，感应灯吓得狂闪，好不容易把钥匙插进去了，结果转也转不动，我手上一使劲，啪嚓一声钥匙断在锁孔里了。隔壁邻居打开门向外张望，一见是我立刻骂道：“黄旭熙你半夜三更的不睡觉在这干嘛呢扰不扰民啊再这样我下次真投诉你！”我连连举起手作揖，对不起啊，对不起哈，快睡觉吧。钥匙串在我手掌下面摇晃，斗大一个手工太阳花的吊坠，从来没见过。  
换回钥匙之后我还是进不了家门，小李一个劲说要负责要负责，让我留下凑合住一夜。她男朋友像个犯错的小朋友似的站在我面前不敢说话。本来他主动道个歉我也就不麻烦他趁早去找快捷酒店住了，但他闷不吭声的，让我刚消下去的怒火再次熊熊燃烧。我说，那当然好，谢谢小李，我就不客气了。小李笑着说那就这样，你们快进去吧，我也要休息咯，说完打开隔壁房间的门进去了。  
啊？  
原来还真不在一间房里住，是怕擦枪走火真扰民吧？太为邻居着想了。小李的男朋友打开灯，房间打扫得整洁干净，隐约还有点香味。我一屁股坐在沙发上，问他：“小兄弟，你叫什么名字啊？”“你怎么知道我比你小？”“啊？我随口说说。”“我叫李泰容。刚才对不起，误会你了。”他对我鞠了个端端正正的90°的躬，像在给我行礼似的，“我比你大。”他好像很计较这个。我说好吧，也不知道小李跟他说我年龄干吗，我说晚安哥，然后倒在沙发上就睡着了。  
第二天起来的时候客厅桌上码了好多小菜，可能不知道我爱吃什么所以各种主食都放了一碟，牙具毛巾什么的也放桌上。我从卫生间洗漱完出来坐下准备开吃，一回头李泰容两手抓着椅子靠背翘着脚远远的看着我吃饭。脚板心都是粉红的，像个小婴儿。我说你不吃吗？他说吃过了。我说那你看着我干吗？他说等你吃完了我锁门。  
短时间内能惹火我两次也不是件容易的事。我心理斗争了好一会才没有摔筷子走人，做都做了不吃也是浪费。我花了比平时多两倍的时间把每一道菜都吃了两口，最后走人的时候李泰容手忙脚乱的收拾东西，一看就是要迟到了。当然，我也迟到了，不过无所谓，我的目的已然达到，哼哼。  
有这么一次遭遇之后，李泰容从在楼下等小李演变成上楼等小李，热情好客的前台邀请他进来坐坐，他不敢。于是就总在楼梯间那块徘徊着，小李出不来，他也进不去。常常一等就是好几个小时。我对他的不屑逐渐变成了一点好奇，就是搬把板凳坐着等也行啊，这是何苦！有一次我还真的搬了一把椅子出去给他，他吓得到处躲，我说跑什么啊拿来给你坐的，他赶紧搭电梯下去了，每层楼都停半天，怕是慌乱中把楼层按了个遍。  
“哎呀，黄旭熙，你别理他，他爱等就等。”小李经过我旁边的时候对我强调道。  
“你男朋友街上捡的？不需要可以让给单身的同事。”  
“哼哼，想得美，这么乖的上哪都找不到。”  
“那你还不珍惜啊？”  
“可惜他想要的不是我的‘珍惜’。”小李笑得不明不白。  
我说，那你把他妈妈电话告诉我，他儿子这么缺乏爱可怎么行。  
那阵子公司好多人过生日，蛋糕一波波送到公司里，一下班全围到一起吃蛋糕。我看到蛋糕就害怕，还是顶不住他们热心肠的给我送来一次又一次。现在李泰容学聪明了点，加班的时候就不给自己找罪受了，到点才来。但是不加班的日子还是准时准点出现在公司门外。我正看着桌上的切片蛋糕发愁，想着待会带出去偷偷扔到哪里垃圾桶。忽然间我感觉到一阵灼热的视线，我扭过头，发现李泰容在门外转来转去，假装不好奇的往里面望，假装不在意的朝我这望，我观察了几个来回，才确定他是在看我手里的小蛋糕。我端着小蛋糕走出去，他人早不见了。我知道他躲在拐角的厕所前面，我朝他喊道：“李泰容，那边是女厕所！”他蹬蹬蹬的跑出来，躲到另一边拐角后面。我把蛋糕放在电梯口的小雕像头顶的石头托盘上，原本是流水装置的雕像不知道怎么回事突然干了，好几天都没人来加水。“放这了哈，拜拜。”过了会我再出来的时候看见小蛋糕被人吃了一口。我把装满水的纸杯小心翼翼地放下，“小李说还有半小时就下班，让你喝点水。拜拜哈，真的拜拜。”  
后来我真的给他递了我前老板的名片，说你既然每天这么多时间闲着没事干不如去做做兼职，小蛋糕想吃多少有多少。结果周末大清早的前老板就打电话来骂我，说你介绍来那小伙子是不是有啥毛病啊，来了拍一套片子感觉挺不错正准备签合同呢，结果他问你在不在这上班，我说你早辞职了，我上个厕所功夫他就跑没影了还！  
我本来在拉大号，听了老板这话屎都拉不出来了。  
他不会真记恨上我了吧？就因为我捉弄他玩？我可得找机会找小李好好聊聊。这不，机会自己就找上门来了。公司项目上线之后组里好几个人说要开庆祝会，每次团建都瞎搞，不知道这次又是谁的馊主意，把我们一车人带到一家破的要命的卡拉OK厅。一看小李那个兴奋劲就知道是她。她说我不懂怀旧，我说你一个00年的懂个屁的怀旧，她骂我吃屎赶不上热的，手机铃声还是去年的流行歌。你说她是不是说话前后矛盾，喜欢怀旧还要骂人老土。可是我心里很烦，铃声也是前女友给弄的，不知道怎么换。  
瓜子、啤酒、饮料、爆米花和水果拼盘都上齐了，服务生没穿制服，穿着件宽松的印花裙子，包房里黑乎乎的乍一看好像前女友。我恍惚地看着她抬起头，问：外面那位等很久了，要让他进来吗？  
女友的幻影离去了，进来一个真男朋友，小李的男朋友。李泰容怎么来凑这个热闹。小李热情地招呼他坐下，又是给他倒啤酒又是请他吃炸洋葱圈。离我太远，我不好跟他发作。小李被围在一群女同事中间，热情地唱着20年前的流行歌，李泰容一个人窝在角落里玩手机，偶尔抬起头看一眼大屏幕，脑袋跟着摇两下。今天来团建的有两对情侣，一左一右坐在李泰容边上，这会已经又亲又摸的了，李泰容缩在沙发上，手伸进焦糖爆米花桶里搅来搅去，一颗一颗拿起来吃。乖乖，亲得也太激烈了，我这都能听见声音。我本来准备质问他兼职的事，现在看他的处境可怜巴巴，不如我过去安慰他一下。我看了看唱得正在兴头上的小李，端起杯子朝他那边走过去。没想到他“腾”的一下从座位上站起来，抱着爆米花桶就朝小李那边跑，一屁股坐在沙发另一头。我准备跟他碰杯的手还尴尬的举在半空中，我气得把杯子里的酒泼进垃圾桶里，结果正在和女朋友打啵的男同事叫道：操你妈黄旭熙！那是我的电脑包！  
酒瓶在桌上走了个来回，到我手里时一滴不剩了。我眯着眼睛朝啤酒瓶里看，透明的瓶底后面映着李泰容那放大变形模糊的脸蛋。他喝醉了。不知道谁给他灌的酒，也可能是他自己嘴没把门瞎喝一气。从坐着吃爆米花变成躺着吃爆米花，也不怕呛到气管里噎死。两只脚还动来动去，鞋子都甩掉了一只。  
音响开始放一首新歌，放了30秒还没人唱，大家都在问是谁点的，没人答应。准备切歌。我说他点的。有人跑到点歌台准备切掉了。我大声说他点的！众人纷纷望向我手指的方向，李泰容撅着屁股对着沙发缝唱，屁股一摇一摇的给自己伴奏。  
小李终于想起了自己的男朋友，把李泰容从沙发里揪出来递话筒给他。话筒刚凑近他的嘴音响设备就极精准地将他跑到十里八乡去的调调扩散开来，我喝的好好的一口酒全从鼻子里喷了，顿时双目失明。小李打了一下他的屁股，让他好好唱。他才抱着话筒咕哝起来：“虽然~我有……嗝、些紧张，请你……听好。”  
“虽然——我知道——我仍还不足。”  
“现在我要试着……鼓起勇气。”  
“其实我准备了很长时间……”  
“就连我对你的心，为你准备的这首——嗝。”  
“曾经练习……全都告诉你——呕——”  
只有小李一个人兴高采烈的在旁边拍巴掌，其他人都不可思议的看着小李和她男朋友。结果唱了还没一分钟李泰容就没出息的吐了，吓了他们一跳，但其实李泰容唱得还挺真挚，仔细听听也算好听，他们还想让他接着唱。还是人吗，再唱我看待会直接打车去医院得了。我挤过去拨开凑在他旁边的女同事，跟小李打招呼，让她送李泰容去厕所吐一下再出去透个气。小李眨巴着圆眼睛望着我，说：“送他去男厕所还是女厕所啊？”  
李泰容个头也不小骨头没几两重，我扶着他用脚踢开隔间门，打开马桶盖子让他扶着吐。结果他对着便池里的水照镜子，还打招呼。我懒得理他，到洗手池边玩手机，顺便搜了一下他刚才唱的什么歌。原来是石头男孩前两个月才发的新歌，我下载到手机里，试着设成手机铃声，一次就成功了，也不难。  
“李泰容，吐完没有，掉进去了啊？”  
我推开门，发现他抱着马桶哭起来了，脸低得无限接近小便池水。我赶紧上去把他拉起来，没想到他反身抱住我的脖子差点亲到我脸上，扑面而来的酒臭让我差点也吐了。酒臭里还有股爆米花味，更臭了。便池里有一点点秽物，我搂着他以免他滑到地上，使劲伸手去按冲水按钮，没想到李泰容的腿一下勾上来，左腿勾上勾右腿，像个树袋熊一样挂在我身上，我鞋底直打滑。他不依不饶地抱着我，还亲我脖子，酒品好差这人！“李泰容冷静点！你看看我，我不是小李。”“我知道你不是小李……”“那你还亲！”“就是要亲你……”“呃呃，你快松开。”“不行……我不放手。”“妈的，今晚你想让我留下和你一起在厕所吃屎吗。”“好呀……好呀……”我沉默了几秒钟，问：“李泰容，你不会是同性恋吧？小李知道吗？”李泰容在我怀里抽鼻子，抬头用那乌黑乌黑的大眼睛可怜兮兮地望着我，张嘴大哭起来：“呜呜……是呀……我是同性恋……呜呜。”  
我扛着李泰容一直走到卡拉OK一楼，感觉肩膀要断掉了，明天联系医院装假肢不知道来不来得及。夜风吹散了一点我脸上的热晕，妈的，脸快被李泰容嘴里的热气喷熟了。因为包厢里人都走光了我只好到楼下找人。远远的看见小李的红裙子，我大喊：李东赫——！两只车灯像眼睛一样在黑暗里眨巴起来。一辆黑色的跑车停在卡拉OK楼下，小李坐在副驾驶上，搂着开车的人亲嘴。我都扛着李泰容走到车边了，她才依依不舍地从年轻人嘴上离开。年轻人长得很斯文，看到我还对我点了点头。  
“干吗？”  
“你男朋友不要了啊？”我把抗在肩膀上的李泰容放下来，他站都站不稳，还想扒我脖子。  
“唉哟，我还以为你把他带回家了。”  
“我带他回家？”  
“哦，不是，你送他回家，嘻嘻。”  
“妈的你管不管了。”  
“你替我管管！我先走啦！拜拜！”小李对我怀里的李泰容抛了个飞吻，李泰容回了她一个，手指头在嘴上亲得啵啵响，又往我脸上贴。我轻轻用手背拍了他脸蛋两下，“李泰容，你是不是被小李给甩了？心情不好找我发泄啊？”  
“没有……”  
“那跑车上的凯子是谁？”  
“别那么说……那是……东赫的男朋友。”  
“哈？那你是谁？”  
“我是……装的……东赫的男朋友。”  
“说什么呢你？”  
“好奇吧，”李泰容扭来扭去，粉红色的脸蛋笑起来也像小孩，“就不告诉你……”  
“行吧，随你便。先带你回家。”  
“回哪个家……”  
“我家。”  
我扶着烂泥一样的李泰容到马路边拦车，边等边和他说：“我家就在小狗路那边，离你家很近，上次你吓成那样，真没必要……”

*两段歌词引自QQ音乐水晶男孩《SAD SONG》、水晶男孩《All for you》


End file.
